


The Color of Eternity

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: A rainbow of colors surrounds these final, defining moments. What is the color of eternal happiness?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha





	The Color of Eternity

Brown.

The earth at the bottom of the well stared back, just as dark and damp as it had been three years before, when she’d fallen onto it in a vain attempt to return to her heart’s desire. She felt a deep longing in the hole that had filled her chest for so long. _‘I want to be with you…_ ’

Blue.

How she’d felt for so many days. The color stared back. The sky. Her eyes widened, and frail, hesitant hope bloomed in that aching hole.

Peach.

Her mother’s hand signaled her comforting presence. It was hard, but she understood, and gave blessing. She nodded a final time, and fell.

Green.

The vines hadn’t changed a bit, perhaps a little thicker since she’d last climbed out. Sturdy as ever, she grasped them and heaved herself skyward.

Amber.

His hand pulled her up, more strength in one arm than she could ever hope to achieve in her lifetime. In those eyes, those guarded, beautiful, wondrous eyes, she saw what she’d been feeling for ages: loneliness, desire, despair. She also saw what she felt now: hope, love, peace.

Red.

His arms were the only things she wanted, the only place she ever wanted to be. As long as he was nearby, she would remain complete, the aching hole in her heart sealed as tight as the well below her. He was her forever, not even time could stand between them for very long; he’d certainly proven that time and again. With peace falling into her being, she fell into eternity’s waiting arms.

This story archived at <http://ik-eternal.net/viewstory.php?sid=608>


End file.
